The Guardian
by writergirl26
Summary: After an accident while on the job, Jane is changed forever. How will she cope? Who or what will she become? Who will be there for her? Read and Review please! Co-written with The-Guardian-Shadow
1. Chapter 1

**Just a lil twist on Rizzoli & Isles. Jane is not herself. **

**Review for more chapters if you liked the start of this one.**

**I don't own the characters though I would love to. This was co-written with The-Guardian-Shadow**

* * *

><p>Jane was taking her accident hard. She had only been out of the hospital for three weeks and she felt helpless, vulnerable, and worthless. She had worked so hard to get where she was. Being one of the best detectives, the only woman on the force. She was respected and now...now it was just different.<p>

Jane didn't have much scaring on her face, however she mostly wore shades to hide her eyes. They were no longer dark brown, they were light blue. The only thing she saw was blackness. The brunette walked around with a walking stick, she refused help from anyone. Jane wasn't one to give up. She wasn't one to loose absolutely all her dignity. The only person she really allowed in was Maura. She talked to her but still didn't open up as much.

Maura hated to see Jane go through everything she was faced with after her accident. She had been hit with a vat of toxic chemicals that took her eye sight and her job. Maura stayed close, helping the detective when ever she could as she learned to deal with the changes to her life. Jane was her best friend, her family in every sense of the word, she couldn't abandon her at this time.

Maura came over that night to check on her after work. She used her key to let herself in she knew Jane would know who it was. "hey sweetie, how you holding up today? Want me to make some dinner and we can have a girls night? Curl up in bed and watch movies?" She suggested.

Jane was able to hear the clicking of Maura's heels as she walked up the hall way towards her apartment. Once she heard her keys opening the door she sat up from the couch and greeted her with a slight smile. "You don't have to cook, Maura. How about you rest and I'll order some Chinese? However the movie night sounds great." Slowly Jane got up and listened to the sound of her heels in the kitchen and used the sound to lead her there.

Maura smiled as she reached for Janes hand to pull her the rest of the way."if you'd prefer Chinese that's fine. And yes a movie night with my incredible best friend sounds amazing." She kissed her cheek."ill get the beer and wine"

Jane was shocked by the kiss to the cheek but didn't react to it. Somehow, she didn't mind it.

Once the Chinese was ordered and they ate as they washed it down with the beer and wine, Maura had taken Jane to the bedroom and laid down with her in the bed. This was something they did regularly now a days. Laying there with Maura's head on her chest and her light arm draped across her stomach, Jane's hand was gently drawing lazy circles on her back as she listened to the movie. She'd give anything to see it again. To be able to see the actors faces and watch their expressions or what they were doing when the movie got quiet. Being blind sucked.

"Worthless." Jane whispered to herself, not realizing Maura heard it.

Maura lifted her head just a bit and touched Jane's cheek."You are anything but worthless Jane. Please don't say things like that. Those things are just not true." Maura sighed as she laid her head back down on Janes chest. She was getting used to being in this spot, to feel Jane rubbing her back, she was really liking it and to some degree it scared her.

Jane didn't agree with Maura on that. After what happened, Jane had been slipping into a depression. One that she couldn't dig herself out of. Moving down into the bed she held Maura close. Jane could feel her blond hair against her face and loved the feel of its silkiness. And the smell of vanilla and something sweet was intoxicating.

"God you smell good.." She whispered.

Maura grinned."thank you Jane. You smell good too." She curled up closer to Jane and held her tighter."Jane I know you're hurt but I still believe that you're an amazing person. I hope you know how much I care." Maura wasn't one to voice her feelings easily so that right there was a testament to how much Jane meant to her.

The former detective smiled softly. "I know. And I hope you know how much I adore and admire you. You are the one person that has truly stuck by my side no matter what I throw at you." She chuckled softly. "Ma's scared to come over now. Geesh, if I had known it was that easy to get rid of her, I would've gone blind a long time ago." She smirked. Through she really did love her mother, it was nice to have some quiet time.

Maura smiled, her cheeks going flush."Jane I will never ever turn my back on you. It isn't possible. You're my best friend, you're my family."

"Well I plan to stay that way, Maur."

It didn't take long for the friends to fall asleep in the same position they were in. Feeling the blond's warmth against her, Jane had great dreams. She dreamed that she and Maura were in love. For some reason, Jane was dressed in all leather and had just pulled off a mask that hid most of her face. The surprise on the doctor's face could be seen vividly in her mind. "You're the one that saved my life?" She had asked. The moment Jane nodded, maura kissed her deeply. With that the dream ended and Jane slowly opened her eyes. Realizing she was still in bed and none of that was real she sighed softly. Relaxing once again, she started back, drawing lazy circles on Maura's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter. What did ya'll think? Reviews are like candy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review please :)**

* * *

><p>Maura smiled and snuggled up, nuzzling Jane's neck in her sleep. She too was having dreams of love, dreams that were happy and left her with feelings of need and longing. She smiled as she started to wake up and felt Jane's touch on her back.<p>

"Mmm it feels so good when you do that." She spoke softly, her voice still dull with sleep.

Jane smiled softly but didn't speak. Her hand moved up to the base of Maura's neck and lightly drug her nails down her back. She loved Maura's sleepy voice. "Oh yeah?" She spoke back. Her own voice raspier than usual due to drowsiness.

Jane smiled softly but didn't speak. Her hand moved up to the base of Maura's neck and lightly drug her nails down her back. She loved Maura's sleepy voice. "Oh yeah?" She spoke back. Her own voice raspier than usual due to drowsiness.

Hearing that moan, Jane's heart began to pound. Just that simple noise from Maura made her aroused. "Maura..." She whispered. "Lets go out tonight. Get out of this house and enjoy ourselves."

Maura flushed. "You want to go out? With me? Okay, sure. We can do whatever you want." She tried not to sound as excited as she felt as she reached down and took Jane's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Jane furrowed her brows. "Of course with you. I may be blind but I'm pretty sure no one else is in the room." She smirked. "I figured we could go out for lunch, maybe a walk in the park and maybe... somewhere we've been before on the job."

Maura nodded. "Well, yes, I am the only one here." She laughed. She cuddled back up to Jane. "Sounds good. I should shower and get dressed." She gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze.

Jane smiled and let the doctor get up. The brunette got up herself and sifted through the closet to find something to wear. She knew the fabric of each shirt and pant. She pulled out her jeans and her black v-neck tee and changed into it. She was nervous about where she wanted to go with Maura after the park.

Maura came out in a long black skirt and heels and a red top. "You ready to go Jane?" She smiled as she took her hand. "Let's go have some fun."

Once they got outside Jane stopped in her tracks. It was like she knew exactly where her cruiser was. "Maura..?" She started. "Can we take my car?" She hadn't been in it since the accident and she missed her 'partner'.

Maura nodded. "Sure, sure. That's fine. Let me get the keys."

By the time Maura got the keys Jane was leaning against the passenger side door. her arms on crossed on the roof and her head laid down on her arms. Though it was just a car, it brought back her old life and she was trying her best to hold back her emotions. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her."

Maura smiled as she put her hand on the small of Jane's back. "You ready to go? I got the keys." She knew Jane was reminiscing and she didn't want to let her do it too much for fear of the depression taking over.

Jane took a deep, startled breath when Maura placed her hand on her back "Um, Yeah. Yeah I'm ready." She forced a smiled and opened the door once it was unlocked and found her way into the seat of her retired Victoria. Leaning back in the seat, she sat quietly through the drive towards the Italian restaurant.

Maura noticed how quiet and tense she was. "Jane talk to me, what's going through that head of yours?" She knew her best friend and when Jane got quiet she was sulking and depressed.

It took a while for Jane to answer but she finally did. "What am I supposed to do now Maura? I have no purpose... I miss everything about my old life. Everything I worked for is down the drain. God! If I wasn't so stupid and didn't stop to see what had just happened I would have been fine. I would still be able to do my job and not be this worthless sack of shit!"

Maura sighed, she reached out and took Jane's hand as she drove. "Sweetie, there's nothing worthless about you. You are the strongest, most amazing person that I know. One who I happen to love and admire very much." she stopped when she realized what she had said.

Jane didn't realize the meaning of what Maura said. She considered a friendly love. A love between BFFs. She put her elbows on her knees and ran her fingers through her dark mane. Taking a deep breath, Jane let it out. "Okay now that I've vented.. lets forget I did and go have a fun day." She forced a smile then managed to get out of the car.

Maura smiled as she ran around to the other side to take Jane's arm and keep her close, not to help her or feel sorry for her but to just keep her close. "A fun day it is Jane."

The brunette looked towards Maura's direction and smiled softly. When they walked in with their arms looped, to keep from wandering into a wall or something, it was a damn good thing Jane couldn't see because the looks they were getting would have set the former detective off. Once they sat down, Jane could smell the rose in the center of the round table. Feeling around, she felt silverware wrapped in a napkin towards her right, then a cold sweaty glass of what she assumed was water then a tall slender vase in the middle. Her fingers slowly went up until she felt the prick of a thorn but nonetheless kept going up. Finally her hand reached the fullness of the rose head, her thumb running across the top, feeling all the folds. "You never really realize how beautiful things are until you can't see them anymore." She smiled softly. "What color is it?"

Maura tried to let the sadness in her voice not be evident when she spoke."do you want me to tell you what it looks like?" She reached over and put her hand on Jane's free hand."We will figure something out Jane. We will get through this hon." Maura felt the need to protect her, to keep her happy. Maura was in love.

"I remember what roses look like... I just want to know the color.." Taking a deep breath she felt Maura's hand on hers. Through her shades it looked like she was looking down at their hands. She wore sunglasses to hide her eyes from everyone. Turning her hand over so that their palms met she wrapped her fingers around Maura's hand. Looking in the direction the doctor's voice was coming from, she forced a smile and nodded slightly. "I know."

Maura drew lazy circles over her hand as she sat holding it."its red sweetie." She smiled as she kissed Janes hand."don't give up ok? You're gonna get thru this stronger than ever."

Jane could picture the rose in her mind and smiled. Her smile grew wider feeling Maura's kiss. "With you by my side I dont have a reason to give up."

"Well good because I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Jane." She reached up and touched Jane's cheek."you're all I've got Jane."

"I'm not going anywhere Maura." She sighed softly. "I would give anything to be able to see your face again. I miss your smile and the expressions you have, especially when you go all google on me." Jane smirked and let the blond embrace her cheek.

Maura let out a small giggle."when I go Google huh?" Maura let her finger trace Jane's cheek."maybe one day baby." She smiled."sorry Jane."

After lunch Jane and Maura went to the park and walked arm in arm. There was no need for her stick but she carried it in her right hand just in case.

Maura smiled as she told her about everything they walked around the park. She stopped when she mentioned couples kissing. Maura realized she was in love with Jane but didn't know how to tell her.

Jane stopped with her. "Maur... You okay?" It was then that a gun shot rang out right behind them. Luckily it wasnt aimed at the women but instead at the same couple Maura had mentioned. Just like always Jane dove with Maura. Her body shielding the blond from any and all danger. The gun shot was loud and she didnt realize how much that sound hurt her until she could hear the sound of her own ears ringing.

The cops nearby soon arrested the man while Jane slowly sat up. Jane could see something but wasnt sure of what it was. "Maura please tell me you're not hurt."

"Baby I'm ok. Are you?" Maura sat up and came up on her knees to hug Jane."you scared me half to death I thought you got shot."

"I think... I'm okay." When Maura spoke she could somewhat make out her shape. Reaching forward she placed her hand on her cheek just starimg at her tryimg to figure out what the hell was happening.

Maura put her hand on top of Jane's. "You see me? You knew where to put your hand. Jane, what's wrong honey?" Maura could see the panic on her best friend's face and it worried her.

Jane looked at her and nodded. "I see where you are but... No true details unless you speak.." She heard an 18 wheeler drive by on the interstate and saw the sound of it in blue sweep across the park. "Maura... I think I can see sound waves or something."

Maura touched her hand, trying to calm her. "Okay, okay. That's normal honey. Your senses heighten when you lose one so you are probably just experiencing the first parts of your other four senses picking up the slack." She smiled as she helped Jane up. "Let's give the cops our statement and then get back to our fun day okay?" She put her arm around Jane's waist.

Jane nodded and stood up with her arm around Maura's shoulders. Once their statement was given, which took about 20 minutes, Jane went and sat in the car with her. "Um.. What do you think about going to Merch?" She asked unsure of how Maura would react to that suggestion.

Maura raised a brow at the question. "Merch? The lesbian club where we went undercover Merch? Um...okay sure, if you'd like." Maura grinned at the suggestion, knowing Jane couldn't see her excitement.

Jane scolded herself mentally. "I mean if thats okay with you. We dont have to if you dont want. I figured since its just us and no guys it would be okay." Her statements came out as quick as wild fire spread.

Maura chuckled. "Calm down Jane," she said as she put her hand on Jane's thigh. "You just surprised me by that request but I have no problems with going to Merch."


	3. Chapter 3

Maura and Jane walked into Merch about a half hour later. Maura still had her arm wrapped around Jane so that she didn't get lost in the sleu of people that were there. "Wow, they're busy today." She led Jane to the bar. "The usual Jane?"

Jane sat down once she was certian that was the stool she was goin to sit on. "Yeah. The usual."

Maura ordered her a beer and herself a glass of wine than joined her at one end of the bar. "So, do you wanna just hang out at the bar or would you like to dance?" Maura suggested just as a slow song came on. She hoped that Jane would want to dance. Maura was now looking for reasons to be close to her, to take in her scent, to be near her.

Jane looked in Maura's direction and smiled. "I would love to."

Maura's heart was racing as she heard Jane's response. She took Jane's hand again and led her out to the dance floor, then snuggled close against the former detective, letting herself nuzzle against her neck. She hoped Jane was okay with this, she hoped Jane would confess she felt the same way Maura did but she knew that was a slim chance.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. She was looking around as the beat of the music allowed her to see shapes. In the middle of the song were a few lyrica that descibed the way Jane felt for Maura though ahe was very good at hiding it. Pulling back just slightly she looked down at the doctor and smirked, showing her dimples. She didnt speak but only moved her lips down closer to Maura's. The way they were acting seemed like this would make it perfect.

Maura's breathing went shallow and quick as she saw those dimples, the ones that got her every time and then as Jane's lips moved closer toward her she thought she was going to pass out. _She's gonna do it, she's gonna kiss me._ Maura closed her eyes and waited until she felt those soft, perfect lips touch hers and she melted into Jane's arms. She felt herself let out a small whimper of pleasured excitement and then she deepended the kiss.

Once she pulled away from the kiss gently she had a brighter dimpled smile. "Wow...that was better than I imagined."

Maura's heart was racing. "Oh Jane, it was certainly better than I thought it would ever be. Wait, does that mean..." Maura smiled as she ran her finger over Jane's lips. "You... you love me?"

Jane smirked with a nod. "Yes I have for a very long time. I love you Maura Isles."

Maura moved into her again as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I love you too Jane Rizzoli. I also have, for a very long time." She held her close and kissed her hard but passionately. "Let's dance baby."

Jane put her forehead to Maura's as they danced through a few songs. It seemed the dj knew they needed slow songs. After the last one Jane kisses Maura's lips briefly. "I'll be right back."

Using the music to guide her to the restroom she made it to the ladies door but her a woman scream from behind the employees bathroom. Walking in, from the vibratioms of the shouts she could aee a large man pinning a woman against the wall. "HEY!" Jane shouted to stop him as she walked in.

The man spun around at the sound of another voice. "What the hell?" He chuckled a bit when he saw Jane. He recognized her from when she and Maura had come in. "What the hell you gonna do you blind bitch? Get outta here!"

Jane wasn't about to take his shit. Popping out her walking stick she walked up to him then cracked the guy upside the head hard. "Don't tempt me asshole."

"You betta go find your little seeing eye hoe and back off lady!"

Jane smirked. She hit the trashcan with her pole so the vibrations would let her see him. Then she attacked. Getting behind the guy that must have been a bouncer she wrapped her arm around his throat in the sleeper hold and slowly he went down.

After a while, Maura worried that something had happened to Jane and she walked to find her in just enough time to see her coming out of the employee's bathroom. "Jane? What happened? Are you okay?" She looked worried as she took her hand and pulled her close again.

Jane smiled slightly them heard the other woman come out of the bathroom. "I dont know how you did it but thank you so much. He was going to kill me." Jane smile and nodded. "You're welcome." She then kissed Maura softly. "You ready to go?"

The doctor looked puzzled at the other woman as she spoke to Jane but she shrugged it off. When Jane asked about going home, Maura nodded softly as she put her arm around Jane's waist and cuddled against her as they walked. " Yes, yes I am. Let's go home my love." She couldn't believe that just like that she and Jane were together, it had finally happened with one simple trip to Merch. Had she known that was all it took, she'd have asked a long time ago.

Jane realized what she could do with her life now. A real life Daredevil. Once they got back to Jane's place she sat on the couch with her, cuddling. "That girl in the bathroom... Was being attacked somehow I save her life."

Maura was laying in her arms and at Jane's words, she looked up and kissed her. "I told you that you were still you baby. You're my hero."

The former detective smiled. "Old habits die hard. And apparently so does the old Jane Rizzoli."

She sat up so that she was straddling Jane. "Baby you are THE Jane Rizzoli. There is no old Jane Rizzoli. You are still you, you're just blind. You're still going to dive to protect me like you did today when that bullet went off, you're still a protective person. You still do what you can to help people. You just can't do it full time anymore." She enclosed the space between their bodies, feeling her breasts against Jane's as she kissed her deeply.

Jane smiled softly. "Maura Isles... You are so good for the ego." She let out chuckle right before the blond kissed her. Jane's hands made their way up the back of Maura's blouse.

"Well, I can promise you that I will keep that ego up." She smirked as they kissed. Maura shuddered at her touch to her bare skin; she moaned and whispered against Jane's lips. "Bed?"

Janes heart was going 90mph as she let out a gentle moan. With the mention of the bed she smirked against Maura's lips. "Yes."

Maura led Jane to the bed and she pulled her shirt off then her pants. She wanted to be vulnerable with Jane, let Jane in in ways that she had never let anyone else. She ran Jane's hand over her body and smiled. "This feels so right."

Feeling Maura's skin under her rough hands Jane smiled. "This is right Maur. I've waited a long time for this."

Maura smiled too as she leaned down she slid Jane's hand further down her body, to the heat between her legs. "The fact that you've not even gotten started yet and you've already got me going shows just how right this is Jane. Anyone that can strategically cause arousal with the simplest of touches tells me that they are who I belong with," she spoke in her usual google banter because that's who she was.

"And the fact that you can just speak like you just did and get me goin'... I know I was meant to be with you."

They made love that night for hours. The couple satisfied each other in ways that were unthinkable. Jane with her sense of touch heightened was exceptional when she worked to please her new girlfriend

When all was said and done, Maura laid in Jane's arms like she had so many nights before but it was so much different now. So many things had changed and now she couldn't imagine them changing again. They were naked, they had just made love more times than she could remember, and they were connected by a thick layer of sweat, reminding her of what they had just done. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more."


	4. Chapter 4

Jane was sleeping peacefully with Maura on her chest until she started dreaming about that day that caused her blindness.

_"Frost I got him, drive ahead!" She yelled through the warehouse towards Frost whom was running towards the cruiser. _They had been tracking down this monster for weeks un-end and once BPD finally got a hunch on where he could be stationed, Rizzoli didn't waste anytime. Her and her partner walked through the abandoned warehouse with guns drawn. However when Jane saw a figure move then dart towards the door she started running after it. _Frost sped off towards the end of the street. The figure bolted out of the warehouse and ran down the street, the only way he could go. _Unfortunately, it was a near a chemical dump. Jane wasn't about to let a child rapist and murderer get away. _Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack, click, clack_. In her dreams she could hear her boots hitting the pavement between the long buildings. _Seeing Barry's car skid to a hault at the other end of the street waiting on the suspect Jane yelled out. " STOP MORRIS! You have no where to go! " Three-quarters of the way out of the middle of the buildings, there was a fork lift that was moving barrels of chemicals to take to the dump. Morris slid under the rising lift then when he saw Frost with his gun drawn, standing outside the car, he turned and came back towards Rizzoli. He flew into the cockpit with the driver of the fork lift. The driver freaked out and spun the lift around having the metal risers hit and pierce the barrels_. Unfortunately, _Jane had just run up close to the lift right before the barrels exploded with toxic chemicals. The last thing Jane saw was the greenish toxin splashing towards her eyes._

Rizzoli was sweating during the nightmare that is her past.

Maura too was having the worst dream of her life. She was sweating like crazy as it played like a picture show in her mind.

_"SHE WHAT?" Maura screamed into the phone as Frost had told her what happened to Jane. She didn't hesitate. "Frost is she okay? Is she conscious? Is she talking?" Maura was spouting off questions faster than Frost could answer as she fumbled for her keys and ran for her Lexus, speeding off to where they said Jane was. She had almost forgotten to put the car in park as she jumped out, leaving the keys in the ignition. "JANE!" she ran to her best friend. "Hey hey hey... talk to me, let me see, move your hands. EMT's are on their way." Maura was gasping and going into vaso vagal type breathing rhythms. She was freaking out not just because of Jane but because she had broken so many driving laws to get there. "You're gonna be okay Jane, It's gonna be okay. I'm here, I'm not leaving you."_

That dream jolted Maura awake, she shot up. "JANE!"

Jane sat up quickly in the bed and looked around for Maura in the dark quiet room. She could hear her panting though and that allowed Jane to see where her face was. "Baby are you okay? I'm right here." She too was breathing hard and sweating due to her nightmare. Pulling Maura close to her she kissed her head. "It's okay. It was just a dream.." Little did she know Maura was having a nightmare about that fateful day as well.

Maura laid back against her. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up." She was shaking, tears were in her eyes. The thought of losing Jane scared the hell out of her and that day it had almost happened.

"It's okay. I'm glad you woke me up... My mind went back to that day... I was reliving every moment of the accident." Jane propped herself up on the headboard and held her girlfriend close.

Maura kissed her chest. "I was too baby. I was dreaming about that day. When Frost called me my heart fell. I couldn't breathe, I thought I was going to pass out."

Jane sighed softly. "At least what happened to me didn't go to waste. Frost told me that when the forklift spun it made Morris fly off and land on the concrete, breaking his neck. Now that son of a bitch is paralyzed. Best form of punishment I think. Prisoner to your own body." She then furrowed her brows and looked away. She too was a prisoner of her own body. _What did I do to deserve this? _Jane asked herself.

Maura sighed as she stroked Jane's hair. "You're right that is the best punishment. I'm so sorry baby, you didn't deserve this. You're such an amazing person and such a hero than to get stuck with this."

The former detective nodded her head, then looked back in Maura's direction. "This happened to me for a reason and I'm going to make the best of it somehow." When Jane got her mind set on something there was no redirecting her away from that decision.

Maura smiled and kissed her forehead."that's the Jane I know"


	5. Chapter 5

While Maura was at work, Jane sat at her place and thought about what had happened at Merch, beside the kiss the couple shared. Jane felt her way to the closet in her bedroom and got down on her knees. There she felt for a large box. Angela had once given Jane a date emergency/ Halloween outfit. It was an all black leather skin tight jump suit. The stomach of it was missing, it was low v-cut and most of the back was missing on it. Jane had to admit it was a sexy outfit. It had a mask and everything. This she decided would be her costume. After some pondering, she finally came up with a name for her alias. The Guardian.

Maura was at work and then she had to meet a colleague. Once she was done the meeting, she was walking out to her car she got pinned against her car."you're hot lady- I saw you at merch the other day sucking face with that brunette chick. You ain't gonna be no lesbian ima make sure of that!"

Jane could hear Maura's scream from the balcony of the apartment. Luckily she was too far away. Jane hauled ass towards the sound of the scream. The closer she got she could hear the man talking. At the moment she didnt know he had her girlfriend. The moment she saw them with the sound of cars going by, The Guardian went behind the guy and used her collapsed walkin stick to strangle him. Slowly she managed to pull him off. After that it was all a blur until he ran away with his tail tucked. Out of breath Guardian stood there placing her stick in its holder.

Maura was shaking."thank you, whoever you are," she whispered.

She nodded once realizing from the woman's voice she was Maura. "Go home and lock up." She wanted to tell the blond who she was but she just couldn't.

Maura nodded and did just that. She was very shaken and all she wanted was Jane. She called Jane and left her a message, telling her what happened. When she didn't come, she ended up falling asleep in bed, reading a book while she waited.

About an hour later Jane used her key and went inside finding Maura on the bed. Laying beside her the former detective kissed her forehead. "Baby I got your message."

Maura rolled over and snuggled against her."I'm glad you're here... I really didn't want to be alone baby."

"After something like that... I would want to be either." She held her close. "So a masked woman you said?"

She nodded. "A woman in black leather came and saved me she told me to go home and lock up." Maura was shakin against Jane. "He was going to torture me Jane."

"Thank god for whoever she is. It's okay I'm here now."

Maura nodded softly and she leaned up and kissed Jane."you're all I need Jane."

Maura smacked her playfully."you're my guardian baby. You're it for me."

"Youre right."

Most of the nights in the next few weeks Jane was MIA. Just so Maura didn't think she was cheating she would tell her that after her therapy the doctor said for her to go straight to bed and rest her eyes. Hopefully Maura wouldnt get nosy and check about that.

However, tonight Jane got injured by a group of men trying to gang rape a woman. She was cut on the side of her left bicept and didnt realize she was bleeding. Getting home she changed into her grey sweats and black tank. Hearing a knock on the door she answered it and immediately smelt Mauras sweet scent.

Maura was taking it hard that Jane stopped coming around. When Jane opened the door Maura looked at her sadly."Do you not want to be with me Jane? Please just be honest."

Maura frowned. "You don't come over anymore. You don't call much. You got over me rather quickly. Was I that bad?"

"Oh god no Maura. I love you I wanna be with you. C'mere." She pulled her into a tight embrace, forgetting about her arm. "I'm sorry.. I've just been busy"

Maura nuzzled against her neck and held her tight."baby I love you so much. You know that right?" She asked softly. Then she felt something wet on her arm."Jane? Baby why are you bleeding?"

Jane pulled back slightly "Uh.. I uh just ran into something." She jane just lied to the master of detecting a liar.

Maura looked at her arm."that's more than running into something. You need stitches!"

Jane shook her head. "no hospitals... Can you do it?" She asked quietly knowing that tonight she was going to have to tell Maura about The Guardian.

Maura nodded."I should have stuff here. Baby you need to be more careful."

"I know. I'm sorry." She found the couch arm and sat down on it waiting. Maura would never believe her if she told her girlfriend her alias.

Maura cleaned the wound and then got the stuff to stitch her up. "Baby I need you to be more careful. I need you around."

"Baby. There's something I need to show you. Stay in here okay." Jane got up and made her way to the bedroom and shut the door. It took a few minutes but she came out as The Guardian.

Maura's eyes went wide. "Oh... oh my." After a while, she smiled. "So you are my guardian..."

Jane nodded slowly. She was silent unsure of what Maura was thinking. She was worried that The Guardian would be just too much for her and that the doctor would leave. The glossy black lenses she had as eyes in the mask hid her blue eyes from Maura.

Maura thought about it for a minute than she walked over and hugged Jane. "Thank you for saving me baby. I knew it was you..." she smiled. "No one else would care enough to save me like that."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura as well and held her tightly. She figured it was best not to say that she didn't know it was her until it was over. After a moment she finally spoke. "This...This is why I haven't been around much. This is what I choose to do. To make the best out of what happened to me." Taking a deep breath she sighed softly, then pulled away. "I-I'm not sure you can handle that. Having a girlfriend that's barely around because she had a secret identity.."

Maura frowned as she looked down at Jane. "Does it hurt that you stopped being there?" she took a deep breath. "Yes, it does. BUT you're the one I want to be with. Jane, I love you. I am so proud of what you are doing. I am so proud of you. I will always stand by you." Maura kissed the top of her head and then sighed. "I should go, I should let you return to work."

Jane caught her wrist in her hand and shook her head. "I just got home and you just got here.. I think you should stay a while." She smirked. Slowly she pulled her mask off and let the sea of brunette shower down her back and shoulders.

Maura smiled as she came into Jane's arms and kissed her passionately. "Jane... You may think that I am rushing it and you can tell me if I am but... what if... What if we moved in together? That way at least when you are home you could be with me? I'd certainly feel safer."

Jane smiled softly and pulled Maura's body flush against her own. "You know something?" She smirked and kissed the blond softly. "I was just about to suggest the same thing."

Maura grinned as she kissed her again. "I love you baby. You are my hero."

"I love you too, Maur." She smirked then stood back. "So how does this thing look? I wish I could see it."

Maura grinned. "Ohhh baby, I would say that it creates a certain sexually heightened arousal. You are definitely causing vaso congestion." She kissed her more and ran her hand down the back of the leather costume. "My baby looks hot"

The former detective smirked and kissed her back. "Mmm well..." Jane ran her hands through maura's hair slowly. "How about you take The Guardian to bed and show her?"


	6. Chapter 6

Salvatore Gonzales, a Mexican Mobster was a wanted man by every law enforcement agency across the world. He was a man with many aliases and many enemies but he always managed to avert the law. Now he was in Boston.

Maura started filling her time without Jane at Merch. She had made friends there and she liked going there for a few drinks and seeing the girls. She missed being with Jane but she was proud of her for what she was doing and when she went home at night, Jane was there to hold her and cuddle with her all night long.

Tonight would be different, the doctor was out with the girls around the same time that Gonzales attacked Merch. He was out for blood, the blood of two bounces that had raped and tortured his sister years earlier. He had covered his tracks with other random acts of violence all over town but this was his goal when he returned to Boston.

About ten minutes after Gonzales attacked the club it was all over the police scanners. Jane knew Maura was there and knew she had to get there as soon as possible.

Salvatore and his mob gang had everyone one the floor. The Guardian snuck in through the air vents and dropped in the employee bathroom. With the sound coming through the door Jane could tell exactly where all four men were.

Maura was being held by one of the guys. She knew Jane would get there. Each of his men had taken their own "souvenir" and Maura was one of them.

Jane could tell which one was Maura due to the calmness and the knowing that The Guardian would come to the rescue. Slowly stepping out of the bathroom behind one of the gang members she put him in a choke hold and when he collasped she hid his body then told the woman he had to lay down like the rest.

The woman did as she was told and the guy that had Maura started to back away when he saw the guardian take down one guy.

The moment Gonzales saw his number one guy backing off it alerted him then he noticed The Guardian and started shooting at her. The other man started to slip out the back with Maura. With all the bullets flying, Jane was too busy to notice. Running towards one man, she grabbed him and used him as her personal shield from the rapid fire. It was then that the cops finally busted in and the other two men were distracted. Gonzales started firing at the cops, using the bar as a protective cover.

Maura screamed at that point letting Jane know Emilio, Salvatore's brother, was taking her. The right hand man threw her in his truck and he took off.

He drove just outside of town to their current hide out. He certainly had his fun slapping Maura around, he tore at her clothes and as the bulge in his pants grew, Maura knew what she was in for. She didn't scream or show fear. She said nothing, she didn't react at all. A single tear slipped from her eyes as she knew in that moment that Jane wouldn't get there in time.

Hearing the scream Jane through her human shield at the other member of the mob. She ended leaving Gonzales for the cops. Once she left Merch she tried to zone in on the sound of the mans truck engine. Jane managed to jump from roof to roof but lost the sound eventually as she was too slow to keep up. Stopping she looked around trying to see with her ears. "Maura..." She whisperes hoping to hear a sound from her to lead her straight for them.

Maura was whimpering with each thrust of the man's girth inside her. It hurt, she felt herself tearing as he violated her."Jane..." she whispered in one final breath as she lost consciousness from the pain.

Maura was having an out of body experience at this point. She was in pain as she opened her eyes and saw the guardian, she smiled and she knew it would all be over soon. She was stripped of her clothes and there was blood everywhere but Jane would save her, Jane would take care of her.

The Guardian took her weapon and moved right up behind him and put the stick against his throat and pulled back roughly. She managed to strip him off of her girlfriend then kneed the son of a bitch in the lower back causing him to let out a shout and collapse. Jane put him in a choke hold and let him fall to the side. Thinking his was unconscious, she moved to Maura's side and took her in her arms. feeling the blood on her hands, Jane swallowed hard. "Maura..."

Maura was shaking, she wrapped her arms around Jane."I... I knew you'd come baby" she didn't cry, scream or yell, just cuddled against her and stayed there."please don't leave me tonight."

"I'll always come for you. I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."

Jane smiled softly and had noticed a couch in the place when she was in the rafters. Gently picking Maura up she took her to the couch that was near a phone. Gently laying her down, Maura found the blanket to cover up with on the back of the couch. Picking the phone up she dailed 911 and told her where they were. However, as she spoke, Emilio, used his knife and stabbed Jane right in the side. The blade pierced through her lower ribs. Letting out a yell, she spun then attacked. Mostly to get him away from Maura.

Maura was painfully aware of Jane being stabbed and she tried to get up."Noooooooooooo!" She screamed as she saw Jane and Emilio start to fight.

Jane didn't want to kill anyone but this man she knew she had to. It was a long, hard and painful struggle but The Guardian finally was able to break his neck, killing him instantly.

Falling to her knees, she began crawling towards the couch as blood poured from her side. Hearing Maura's cries she found her way there and leaned back against the front of the couch as she sat down. Her head resting back against the cushions. Holding her hand over her wound she whispered. "I love you, Maur."

Maura rolled on her side and kissed the top of Janes head."I love you too baby. We gotta get home so I can stitch you up. I have to help you."

Jane shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine baby. We...need to..get you to a...hospital." Her speech was slowing. "I called 911.. they'll..be here...soon."

"You're all I've got baby, I do worry about you and I always will." Maura forced herself up and crawled beside her."let me see it baby." She moved Janes hand."baby keep talking to me ok? I need you to stay with me"

Jane swallowed hard and slowly reached up with the hand on her good side and pulled her mask off slowly. "baby... get your...clothes on okay." She shut her eyes and wet her lips. "You have to...go to the hospital...I can't. I can't let people know its me...behind this mask. I'll be okay. "

Maura shook her head."no no! I'm not leaving you!"

Jane whimpered in pain involuntary. Slowly she reached up and placed her hand on Maura's cheek as she raised her head. "I love you. I promise you I'm not going to leave you." Jane then lost consciousness. Her hand dropped and her head rested back on the cushion of the couch. The cops finally came in with guns drawn and Maura put the mask back on Jane's head to conceal her identity, as The Guardian would have wanted.

Maura cried the entire time at the hospital. They wanted to keep her over night and she begged them to let her go."Korsak I have to go home... please make them let me go."

Korsak looked at her and took a breath "Maura, I don't think I can. I can try." he looked around then realized something. "Where's Jane?" He asked not knowing anything about her alias.

Rizzoli's doctor listened to Jane when she woke up and asked for them to keep her identity a secret.

Maura looked at Korsak."that's the thing sergeant I don't know where she is and I need to go find her.'' She hugged him."Korsak pleaseeee get me out of here."

Maura smiled."she does protect me Korsak." When he came back and said she was free, she was already dressed."no no... just get me to Merch. That is where my car is."

Vince had no problem taking Maura to Merch. Once he pulled up to the parking lot he let her out. "Call me if you need me." He then pulled out.

After jane got treatment, she got out of the hospital quickly and went back home. She was in her normal clothes, her costume hidden in the closet. It hurt to move but there wasn't anything she could do. The TV was on and it had a cop from that night on talking about what he had seen then the woman that Jane first saved that night. She told the reporter how heroic The Guardian was. One person actually had taken a video of some of the action.

Jane stood behind the couch with her hands on the back of it, gripping it as she looked down in pain. Hearing the door open she didn't move. If it was an intruder she had no strength to fight them off.

Maura ran to Jane."baby! How are you home? Are you ok? We need to lay down and relax."

Jane sighed in relief. "I left as soon as they got me taken care of. I couldn't risk staying there." She slowly stood straight though it hurt. "Laying down with you sounds great. But enough about me. How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked taking Maura's hand.

Maura smiled."yes, wrap me up in your strong arms and never let me go. Love me forever and always be my knight in shining armor."

Jane smirked then leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. "You got it."


	7. Chapter 7

It only took a couple of hours of the sun's warmth on Jane's face before the doorbell rang. Sighing heavily, the unannounced hero got up gently hoping Maura would sleep. She needed her rest. Walking to the door with her black boy shorts and white tank, holding her side as pain hit her, Jane slowly walked to the door. She could hear the person on the other side talking to herself. Groaning slightly she opened the door. "Hey Ma." She let the older Rizzoli in.

Angela glanced at her daughter. "Janie- where's Maura? How's she holding up? I heard on the news what happened last night." Maura had gotten up and came out, wearing Jane's t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Hello Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Maura's sleepin', Ma." She sighed softly. "She's doing better. She just wants me with her. Make's her feel safe." When Maura came out the brunette smiled softly.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you? I came by to check on you." She started off. "I heard what happened. Thank God for that Guardian person huh? We could have lost you." Angela said as she gently hugged the woman that she already considered her daughter.

Maura tensed at the touch of another person other than Jane but she smiled softly. "I'm doing okay Mrs. Rizzoli. Thanks for stopping by. Jane has taken care of me." Maura reached for her hand. "Yes, the Guardian is pretty incredible."

Angela pulled back, knowing she may have over stepped after Maura tensed. Jane placed a reassuring hand on her girlfriends back. "I wouldn't expect anything less out of my daughter. Now, Jane how are you?" She asked before randomly giving her oldest child a tight hug.

Jane winced in pain and let out a whimper. "I- I'm okay... Ma, you're hurtin' me."

Angela pulled back and looked at her concerned. "How am I hurting you Jane?"

Jane paused for a moment. "I uh ran into something and fell. Landed on my ribs." she said trying to cover up her pain.

Maura snuggled into Jane's arms and laid a head on her shoulder. She really did feel safe with Jane. She rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

Jane gladly took Maura in her arms. She was out of breath but could barely breathe. She listened as Angela moved across the living room to the kitchen to put down a tupaware container full of spaghetti for the couple.

Maura rubbed Jane's back as she held her close. She felt herself relax against Jane as she once again made her feel safe. She saw that Angela brought food. "Mrs. Rizzoli that's so sweet of you to bring us food."

Jane smiled. "Smells good, Ma." She thought it was way too easy that Angela wasn't probing at the lie Jane just told her.

Angela nodded, she was looking the two women over. "What are you two hiding?"

_Damn...I jinxed it. _Thought Jane. She turned her head in her mother's direction. "Nothing. What do you mean?" She knew Maura couldn't lie so she answered for the both of them.

Maura just cuddled against her chest and said nothing. She knew Jane didn't want her to speak in that moment so she didn't.

Angela glared at her daughter. "You're moving slower, you're not holding Maura as tightly as you usually do. You seem like you've been shot or stabbed or hurt or something. Janie, tell me what happened!"

Jane swallowed. She wanted to tell her but then again Angela had the biggest mouth in Boston. "I told you I fell.. Geeze and they say kids don't listen."

Angela sighed. "I'm your mother. I don't like when you hide things from me!"

Maura kissed Jane softly in an attempt to distract both her and Angela. Angela didn't know about her and Jane yet so she certainly did now.

Jane placed her hand on maura's cheek and kissed her back. Pulling away with a smirk, "That's what we've been hidin', Ma." Of course that wouldn't answer her question as to why she was acting like she was hurt. However it was a damn good distraction.

Angela's eyes went wide. "Ohh... ohh well that... that was something you two could have told me!" she squealed with excitement. Maura smiled as she kissed her again and then turned to face Angela. "I love your daughter with all my heart Mrs. Rizzoli."

Angela chuckled. "Janie! I've suspected for a long time. You spend more time here than you do dating or at your own place. Jo Friday stays here most of the time. It's obvious that you two had something going on. And yes, I'm totally okay with it! I already look at Maura like part of our family might as well make it legit!'

Jane smiled and looked down in Maura's direction. She could barely see her but still knew every detail about her image. "Actually, we've already moved in together. So consider Maura your new daughter." She grinned and kissed her girlfriend once more.

Maura shuddered at the intimate kiss and smiled up at her. "MmMmM baby," Maura grinned as she looked up at her and gently caressed her cheek.

Angela clapped. "Well this is just fabulous! This requires a family party!"

A party was just what Angela threw and it only took a couple of hours for her to set it all up. Walking up to the front door, hand in hand the couple walked in with smiles plastered on their faces. The family was there with Tommy, Korsak, and Frost. Jane recognized her former partners and grinned. "Frost... Korsak... It's been a while since I've seen ya." She smirked at her own joke.

Both of the men laughed. "It's good to see ya Rizzoli! We miss you! You need to check on that surgery about fixing your eyes! They can do it ya know!" Korsak pushed. Maura stayed close while Jane caught up with her former partners, her hands resting on Jane's stomach as she held her against her own chest. She rested her head on Jane's shoulder and smiled as the three caught up. It was good to see Jane so happy.

Jane smirked. "I could... but then I would actually have to look at his ugly mug again." She smirked looking in Frankie's direction knowing he was standing at her right side. Jane's hands rested on Maura's, her thumb rubbing against her.

"Hey!" Frankie exclaimed with a chuckle.

Korsak laughed. "Yeah and then you'd have to stop being at Maura's side 24-7. We see Doc slipping out early all the time." Maura blushed as she kissed Jane's neck in that sweet spot that always drove her mad. She grinned and sucked softly on that spot. "I wouldn't have to slip out if she came back to work."

Jane moved her hands around and reached back to place them on Maura's ass. Realizing it hurt her ribs she let go with one hand. Feeling her sucking on her neck she moaned soft enough that only Maura could hear. "Awe, you slip out early for me?" She smirked. "I would love to come back, but I dunno. I guess its worth a shot." Slowly she turned around to look down in Maura's direction. "I miss seeing your beautiful face."

Maura smiled. "That's sweet, but you know what I look like baby, more than anyone you know what I look like." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed her softly, deepening it with every passing second. "I would love for you to be able to see my face again though. I would love for you to be able to see again." Maura knew in her heart that now that Jane had the Guardian, she may not want to see again.

Jane kissed her lover back deeply. "One day." She said simply.

After the party, Jane and Maura went back home and settled down in the bed. She thought about giving up the Guardian and getting her eyes fixed and becoming a detective again. She didn't want to give it up. She was the protector of the night. However, if she did get her sight back, the Guardian could be better than ever. It was silent for a while before Jane finally spoke. "I wanna do it." She whispered.

Maura looked over at her, sleepily. "You want to do what baby? Get your eyes fixed?" Maura was shocked by this revelation but truly proud of Jane for making that choice. "Are you sure Jane? Is it what you really want baby?" She drew circles over Jane's stomach as she turned to look up at her. "I'll be by your side no matter what you decide baby."

Jane also had another idea in her mind that she would rather see in full vision. Something she had been thinking about since her mother found out about the couple. "Yeah...I'm pretty sure its what I want. Under one condition." She said softly.

Maura nodded. "Anything baby girl, what is it?" She asked unsure of where Jane was going with this request.

"That you are the first face I see when I open my eyes."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a little over a month and Jane had saved many lives since she decided to do the surgery to hopefully get her vision back. She had important reasons to see again. Most of them involved Maura. Reasons that would make her mother and everyone else, including herself, very happy. Today was the day that Rizzoli went to the eye surgeon to get it done. Maura was by her girlfriend's side the entire time until Jane had to go back into surgery.

Angela had volunteered to go back to the couples house and grab some comfortable clothes for Jane once she was out. Knowing she was going to be transferred the Boston Hospital afterward. She started sifting through the closet until she found a large black box on the floor of Jane's closet. Curiosity took over and she opened it up, revealing The Guardian's costume.

Maura waited impatiently for them to finish the surgery. The doctors had strict instructions that when Jane woke up they were to get her before removing the bandages. Maura was going to be the first one Jane saw when she opened her eyes, just as she had promised. She would remove the bandages on her own and it would be a private moment for the couple. She was grateful to Angela for going home to get clothes for Jane and the thought of her seeing Jane's costume had never even crossed her mind, too much else had taken over her thoughts.

About two hours later the doctors came out. "Dr. Isles, Ms. Rizzoli is out of surgery. You can sit in recovery with her until she wakes. The surgery went very well." Maura smiled softly. "Thank you Doctor, that's great news." She, being familiar with this hospital didn't need directions to recovery and she headed there immediately. She sat on the edge of Jane's bed, taking her hand and with her own free hand, stroking Jane's cheek. "You did great baby, everything's gonna be okay."

Angela came back to the hospital and waited in the waiting room to hear any word about Jane. She was going to wait until she felt a little better to talk to her daughter about what she had found.

It only took about an hour or so for the medication to wear off and Jane to wake up from her slumber. Taking a breath, all she could do was whimper. She had forgotten where she was. "M..Maura?" She called out in a raspier than usual voice.

Maura stroked her hand."I'm here baby. I'm right here just like I promised."

Jane smiled softly then took her hand in her own. Her smile faded though. "Maur... the surgery. It didn't work. I-I can't see." She thought all her plans for when she was able to see again were flushed down the drain. Jane didn't know she had patches over her eyes.

Maura chuckled."baby calm down you have patches over your eyes. Do you want me to take them off?"

Jane sighed in relief. "Oh.. I still have hope." She smirked and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, I would love to be able to see you again."

Maura smiled and removed the bandages slowly. Janes eyes were puffy and swollen."can you open them baby?"

Maura had worn Janes favorite black dress with a low v neck so her cleavage showed.

It was a struggle to open her eyes but when she finally did everything was blurry. Jane could see Maura's figure and colors but it all meshed together. "Blurry." She mumbled. Slowly the former detective sat up and concentrated on Maura. Eventually, her eyes started to clear up and the smile that spread across her face would humble anyone. "Maura..." Jane started. "You are more beautiful that I remember."

Maura smiled as she leaned forward, letting Jane see straight down her dress then kissed her. "Welcome back baby!"

Jane sucked a breath through her teeth as she looked down at Maura's breasts. She then kissed her back. "Mm it's good to be back." Slowly she got out of the bed and pulled Maura flush against her, laying on a hot and heavy kiss upon her girlfriend.

Maura grinned beneath the kiss and she gently ran her hand down Jane's side. "mmm you are definitely back!"

Jane chuckled. "Oh yeah. I say we get outta here then go home and let me show you just how 'back' I am."

As soon as she got the words out of her mouth, Angela knocked on the door and came in. "Hey Ma." Jane smiled. "You look pretty."

Maura smiled as she wrapped her arm around Jane's waist. "Hello Mrs. Rizzoli." She smiled at Angela.  
>Angela looked at the women. "Jane... is there something you need to tell me?" She asked.<p>

Jane looked at Angela with a smile. "Well I can see you," Her smile faded quickly. "and you look pissed."

Angela sighed. "Well, I found something in your closet while i searched for your clothes." She looked at her daughter and her girlfriend. "Janie, are you the guardian?"

It took Jane a moment until she finally nodded her head. "Yeah. I am." Looking at Maura for a second or two, she then turned back to her mother. "When I lost my sight my other senses increased and I was able to see through sound waves. I saved a woman's life one night and I knew what I could be and I perused it. There are no rules like there is being a cop. I can save lives the way I want to. Hell, if I didn't become The Guardian... I wouldn't have Maura right now."

Angela sighed. "Jane why the hell didn't you tell me? I'm your mother!"  
>Maura gave Jane a gentle squeeze letting her know it was okay. "Baby, I'm going to give you two some time."<p>

Jane whimpered reluctant to let go of Maura's hand but finally did. Once she left the room, Jane groaned. "Ma, I'm finally able to see and you come in here with your pissy face and start drilling me with what you found in my closet. Damn."

Angela sighed. "Janie- I just can't believe you wouldn't tell me! What the Guardian does is amazing I just never imagined it was my daughter!" She put a hand on Jane's shoulder. "I'm proud of you. And I realize that you wouldn't have Maura if you hadn't done it. Get dressed and go home to your woman." 

Jane smiled softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just.. I was just trying to stick by the comic hero code." She laughed slightly. Jane kissed her cheek then left.

When Jane came out Maura was dancing around in the waiting room with Frankie and Korsak because Jane could see. Her back was turned to Jane and she was shaking her ass so she had no idea Jane was behind her.

Seeing Maura shake her ass was a wonderful sight. Placing her hands on her hips she grinned. "Damn baby. You're supposed to save that kind of dancing for the bedroom." She laughed softly.

Korsak and Frankie came up to Jane and hugged her. "It's good to have the old Rizzoli back." Vince said

Maura jumped when she felt Jane's hands. "woah! Hi baby!" She spun around grinning. "Are you ready to go home?"

"you have no idea, Maur." She whispered seductively in her ear. Looking back at the guys she smirked. "It was great to see you again. But, Maura and I are gonna get outta here."

Maura grinned. "OoO I'm in a for a fun night!" She wrapped her arms around Jane. "Let's go baby!"

Jane was finally able to drive and it felt damn good. It actually turned her on even more. Getting Maura home and to the door, jane didn't even get inside with her before she put Maura's back against the wall and kissed her deeply, running her hands up her sides then to her neck.

Maura grinned and let out a hard moan as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "oohh boy I'm glad your back" She felt herself already getting very excited. The sex was always good but seeing Jane this excited told Maura it was going to be even more amazing tonight.

Jane fumbled with the keys in the door, finally getting it open she picked maura up in her arms so the blond was straddling her waist. Slamming the door behind her she walked to the bed room, then put her against the wall. Not once did she break contact between their lips.

Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair, she used all the strength in her legs to hold tight to her. She let her tongue roll around in Jane's mouth, moaning.

Jane pulled back slightly looking into her eyes. A smile spread across her lips before letting her stand. "Finally." She whispered. Slowly she moved her hands up and took the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. Taking a step back to look at her, and grinning when she saw nothing else to take off except her 'Do me' heels, that she intended to leave on. "Mm I missed seeing that perfect body of yours."

Maura's body was tingling all over. "Ohhh baby, I missed being seen by you." She spread her legs slowly and looked up at Jane with excitement

Jane pulled her own shirt off and moved back to Maura. Their bodies pressing together. "Thank you for staying with me through everything." She whispered and before the doctor could get a word in, Jane kissed her deeply, running a hand down her body and in between her legs, feeling the heat and dampness there.

Maura gasped. "mmmmm babyyyyy" she whimpered. "I'll always stay"

Jane slowly walked her backwards until Maura fell over on the bed. She started kissing her body all the way up from her knee to her pelvis up Mauras stomach then finally her lips. Two fingers massaged her clit and folds getting the shorter woman even more wet before she plunged her fingers inside.

Maura whimpered and gasped. "mmm mmm baby... ohhh myyy I missed you"

"I missed you too baby." Jane continued to move her fingers in and out of her girlfriend. She added a third and started to spread and twist them inside. Her kisses moved down to the sweet spot on her neck, sucking and nibbling.

Maura moaned hard as she bucked against Janes fingers."oh Jane oh baby..."

Feeling Mauras walls tighten around her fingers she pulled out then started kissing down her body. Jane wanted to taste Maura. Slowly and completely her tounge slid hard between the blonds folds, against her clit. The tip of Janes tongue teased the opening, wanting Maura to explode.

Maura was gasping and wiggling against her."ohh ohh Jane... ohhh god"

"Cum for me, Maur." She then sucked hard on the pussy in front of her.

Maura let out a scream as she came, exploding everywhere."Jesus baby... that... that was amazing!"

Jane made sure to lick her clean then came up kissing Maura passionately. "Mm it sure was." She laid down beside her woman holding her. "Ma's havin a party tomorrow night, celebrating." Jane had things to do at that party.

Maura nodded as she moved into Janes arms and laid her head on her chest."okay baby... sounds good." Maura hadn't been so happy in a longtime."I'm glad you came back to me baby."

"I never left."

Maura grinned. "no not really but you haven't made love to me like that in a very long time."

"After everything you've been through... you deserved it and so much more."

Maura smiled as she kissed her stomach. "Baby it's all worth it to be with you. I'd do anything for you."

Jane grinned and ran her fingers through her blond locks. "I dunno what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was remind me to keep doin it."

Maura kissed chest. "I'll always be yours Jane. Nothing can change that."


	9. Chapter 9

Walking up to the guest house that Angela now abided in, Jane was nervous but was trying to hide it.

Maura could sense Jane's nerves, she knew Jane better than anyone." why so nervous baby?"

Jane just simply smiled then walked in the house hand in hand with her girlfriend. She loved how their relationship was and couldn't wait to build on it.

Maura kissed her hand as they walked inside, not knowing why Jane was so nervous but she reluctantly let it go. When they walked in she still held tight to Jane.

After the couple was greeted everyone sat done to eat dinner. One they finished they were all just standing around eating dessert. Except Jane. She didn't have cake however she did stand next to Maura. After a few minutes she spoke up. "Everyone... I have something important to say."

Maura looked up at Jane wide eyed."baby what are you up to?" Maura was of course clueless as she watched Jane for even the slightest of clues.

Jane just winked at her lover then continues to talk. "I just want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with us today." She said looking at her friend's family and former coworkers. "But now we are hopefully about to celebrate something very different. I got the surgery to be able to see my girlfriends reaction." Taking a deep breath Jane turned to Maura and smiled as she took her free hand. "Maur, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You stuck by my side through thick and thin as my best friend and girlfriend. There is no way to measure just how much I love and cherish you. But, I can show you." Jane then got down on one knee and looked into her eyes. "Dr. Maura Isles... Will you marry me?" She asked holding up her mother's old engagement ring that Angela had given Jane in the hospital after Maura had left them alone.

Maura gasped shocked by Jane's surprise. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes as she looked at Jane."oh babyyyyyyy..." she could hardly talk thru the tears so she nodded quickly. She got down on her knees taking Jane in her arms and hugged her tight."I love you," she choked out.

Jane couldn't help but grin. Hugging Maura back she kissed her head as everyone clapped. "You're my everything." Taking her hand she smiled as she slipped the ring on

Maura still had tears in her eyes as she looked at Jane."You baby, are my everything too!" She kissed her hard and passionately as she took Jane's breath away.

Standing up after the kiss she smirked. "Now I'll have some cake." She earned a laugh from most of the party. Lookin down at Maura's cake she then looked back at her.

Maura picked the cake up with her hands and pushed it towards Jane."here baby, eat mine with me." She grinned. Maura was shaking, her nerves a hot mess after Jane's shocking surprise.

Jane looked at her lovingly as she took a bite of marble cake her mother baked.

Maura grinned at her, a loving look and as she bit back on her bottom lip she silently told Jane that later that night it was her turn to be wowed and Maura intended to make her scream loud enough that half of Boston would hear.


	10. Epiloge

**Thank you all so much for reading! **

* * *

><p>She was a new woman when she re gained her sight. She was the guardian and when her sight returned she viewed it with a new found resilience. I was more proud of her than I ever could have been when she was working for the Boston PD. My wife, the mother of my son, Jane Rizzoli was the protector of our city in ways the cops never could be.<p>

It was because of her that the crime rate in our city had plummeted to an all-time low and the cops, her old friends, were very grateful although they had no idea it was Jane that was saving their crime rate. She wasn't home at night much but she spent most of the day with our son Jake. He had her during the day and me at night, giving him the perfect balance of time with his parents. She spent her nights saving the world but she always, always came home to our bed, to me, to our family as she had ocne again made our city safer for Jake when he grows up.

He idolizes her. He has no idea what she really does but he knows of her being a cop. He wants to be just like his mommy when he grows up and I can only dream of him being as strong and heroic as she is. He may have my smarts but our little boy is her in every sense of the world. She amazes me with her strength, with her determination to save the world. Jane Rizzoli, is not just my hero, she is the hero to our son and to the rest of Boston.

Standing on the corner of a ledge of the roof of the general hospital, I look over the city. Boston has become my playground, my hunting ground, my responsibility. I can hear and feel the pounding of the rain against my leather suit and running down my bare skin. In the dark of the night I'm invisible. The monsters out there never see me coming until its too late. Each life in this city is in the palm of my hand.

The accident had taken my sight but gave me something better. It gave me strength, courage, power. Now I have it all including my sight. I can see everything so much better through my, still blue, eyes. Thunder roared across the city, lightning flashed, and rain came down in sheets as the wind blew. I stand firm on top of this place I call my own.

I have reasons to protect this city. This place my family calls home as well. Maura, my wife of two years and our little boy, Jake. I want this place to become a playground for him to. For all the children residing in Boston, Massachusetts. I want this city to be safe for all ages. To go back to the days where we didn't have to worry about a thief in the night breaking into our homes. Or a serial killer on the loose looking for his next prey. My dream won't happen over night. It will take years to accomplish, but I'm willing to give my life to protect my family and yours.

I am Jane Rizzoli.

I am The Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**We both hope you enjoyed this story as much as we have. Please review it truly makes our day! :D**


End file.
